


to trust the faefolk is foolish

by bukluv



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae Magic, Fantasy AU, M/M, bucks just a regular dude w weird luck, more ppl will show up! will tag em later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukluv/pseuds/bukluv
Summary: "Don't talk to strangers or give them your name, they could be a fae ready to whisk you away,".So to say Andrew is unprepared for a fae encounter is putting it lightly. And he knows he should turn around and walk right on out of here, but the pull is strong. He's fully aware that each step he takes towards the mushrooms is another possible step to signing himself away.





	to trust the faefolk is foolish

**Author's Note:**

> tHISSSSSSSSS was a wip but i decided to just post this as a first chapter!! i wanna say it'll b continued but like. god. idk man

Andrew leisures his way through the forest, no destination, no rhyme or reason, just to take in the scenery and take a moment to himself. He loves Jerry but sometimes they butt heads a little too often for his liking. So, a little time to himself is well deserved. At least he thinks so. He's careful to step over poking roots and careful in how he steps, not wanting to snap a branch or step on a pile of leaves and have the sound like a bag of chips being crushed echo through the dense forest. He isn't really fond of the idea of attracting the attention of who knows what out there. With his arms clasped behind his back he goes along absentmindedly, barely even registering his path or where he's heading.   
  
He's not even sure of how he got here, but when he blinks the trees suddenly clear and leaves him in an open patch of land. The sun shines down on the small meadow in a dream like way, filtering through with pinkish hues. It's beautiful, don't get him wrong. The little pond a few feet away is decorated with the nicest looking lily pads and flowers, a stump that looks like it was made just to sit and relax on resides right next to it. Probably the perfect place to overlook the water. The sky above the circular treeline is blue and clear. There's a stillness to the area, the sound of birds chirping is absent and the sounds of the usually constant wind is gone. He sometimes hears rustling from outside the treeline, the shadow of a doe prancing around catches his eye for a split second. Then gone. It's a little surreal. A little unnerving.

  
To add to the feeling of being in a dream, Andrew spots the ring of mushrooms in the center of the patch of land. A fairy ring. He's been warned about them, although only in passing. Old tales of the fae folk are still told, still taught to kids as a sign to be cautious, but nowadays with less and less sightings or run ins with them, it's all just tradition or stories to make kids behave.  _ "Don't talk to strangers or give them your name, they could be a fae ready to whisk you away," _ . So to say Andrew is unprepared for a fae encounter is putting it lightly. And he knows he should turn around and walk right on out of here, but the pull is strong. He's fully aware that each step he takes towards the mushrooms is another possible step to signing himself away.    
  
It's a slow stumble there but he finally plants himself in front of the fairy ring, his palms are sweaty and his lip may be quivering but he can't back out now. He doesn't dare to blink, prolonging the inevitable meeting as much as he can. When he does, it's fast and his eyes shoot open as soon as they can. But  _ he _ still appears. The fae is here. He’s beautiful, as fae folk are described as. It’s like the fae has his own personal lighting, casted at the right angle no matter where he faces. Andrew is so taken back, so speechless with his heart in his throat he doesn’t comprehend his own words until they tumble out of his mouth. 

 

“You’re pretty big for a fae.” is what he hears himself say. The silence that follows is deafening and he can feel his cheeks heat up, he wants to bury his face in his sleeves but his arms just won’t listen to him. They remain at his sides. It’s only the truth though, the fae in front of him isn’t small like they were always depicted. He’s the size of a human. Taller than Andrew even. The expression on the fae’s face before was unnerving calmness, but a slight and boyish smile slips through after that. It makes him look more human, more trustworthy. Which isn’t good. At all.

 

“Well, you’d think beings with infinite magic would be able to manipulate their image, right?” Is said in return, a little laugh accompanying it as the fae does a once over of Andrew, eyes crinkling at the sides as the smile grows bigger. 

 

“I- you- uh- I mean?” Flustered and feeling a little dumb, Andrew can only shrug with an incomprehensible noise of confusion leaving his mouth before he says, “buuuut why make yourself look like a normal human? Why not a badass dragon... or something?”

 

“A dragon would scare anyone shitless, and I’m not here to scare you,” the fae’s smile is one of endearment, eyes dancing with curiosity as Andrew quips back in his own way.

 

“It’s a littleee too late for that I think, or- I mean- well-  _ you _ aren’t scary but we’re always told never to trust faes and here I am talking to one and conversations usually require trust so I’m teccchhnically putting trust in you and I reeaallyy shouldn’t be doing that because we had whole lessons in school about this and-" 

 

A cold hand is up at his mouth before he can continue his rambling; the fae’s face so close to his that he goes cross eyed trying to maintain eye contact. His lips move wordlessly behind the hand as his eyes are wide in shock, the urge to step away is strong but the pull to stay put is even stronger. 

 

“Why don’t we introduce ourselves before we tell our life stories? How about we start with giving names, huh?” The fae smiles as he moves the hand away slowly, thumb stroking Andrew’s cheek before pulling back... only to put it up again, ready for what could be a handshake. 

 

Andrew stares at the offered hand before shaking his head, loose brown curls bouncing with the movement. He won’t give his real name but offering nothing at all is just rude. Faes never liked the rude. “Uh-uh. I won’t  _ give _ you my  _ name _ , but,” he pauses, looking past the other as he tries to think of an obscure nickname on the spot. The silhouette of a buck fleeing through the trees catches his eye. Before he can even think about it, Andrew makes eye contact again and finishes with, “but you can call me Buck.”

 

The fae looks surprised at this, hand going down to his side as ‘Buck’ nods in greeting instead of taking the handshake.  _ Clever boy _ . “Well! If we’re going with dumb nicknames then call me… Bed.” the fae replies, a nonchalant shrug and a cocked brow accompanying it. There’s an odd smugness and satisfaction to the reply that Buck shivers, fingers flexing by his sides. 

 

“That’s a lot more dumb sounding then mine,” Buck points out, a casual shrug and a small ‘eh’ coming from him. He blinks. He then realizes he has technically just insulted a fae. Not technically. He insulted a fae. 


End file.
